


7 mih!! akaashi keiji x fem reader!!

by akaashis0nlyfansacc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Name-Calling, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashis0nlyfansacc/pseuds/akaashis0nlyfansacc
Summary: a messy game of 7mih ends with you and akaashi in a room
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	7 mih!! akaashi keiji x fem reader!!

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are in their timeskip! this was absolutely funny to make yah :)

You and the fellow boys were sitting in a circle. Sugawara grasped on the glass liquor bottle. He placed the bottle in between you all. He gave it a quick spin. The bottle landed on you and akaashi. Without a second, Akaashi’s face was a bright red. His visible blush made you chuckle a bit. 

kenma, looking down at his video games looked up  
“ don’t be pussy y/n” with a smirk.  
“ kenma.. shut up.. i got this” did you really? 

You and akaashi got locked into the room. You both stared at each other with bright red shooting from your cheeks. You came closer to him and slammed him against the wall. Your eyes locked in contact with his gun metallic blue eyes. You felt his hands explore your lower waist. You passionately kissed his soft smooth lips. You felt your shirt being lifted off. You pulled back 

“ can i ” he asked.  
“ yes” you smiled in his direction. 

he removed your shirt and threw it to the side. He kissed down your chest. His lips sucking on your warm skin turned you on. Your fingers ran through his hair. The way his lips formed hickeys through your sensitive skin caused you to moan. 

“k-keiji..” you tried to catch your breath.  
“ I warned you” he smirked at your breathless expression. 

He moved down lower to your private. He hesitated at first. 

“ can i.. i’ll go easy i promise” looking up at you.  
“ I'm desperate keiji,” you looked down at him. 

His teeth removed your thin panties. His mouth drowning into your sex. His tongue swirled in circles. His arms held your legs up. Your wet sex dripping from his mouth. 

“ you taste great darling” he moved his fingers in a circular motion on your dripping wet sex. His lips made its way back to yours. Tasting your sex made you feel a type of way. You went on your knees and rubbed his naughty bits in a soft pace. 

“ fuck y/n” he softly moaned under his breath.  
Certainly, you inserted his member into your dripping mouth. Your head bobbing back and forth on his member. Akaashi held your hair back. His moaning in pleasure filled the room. 

“ f-f-fuck y/nnn” he rolled his head back.

He placed you on the tiny sofa. His member touched your sex 

“ can i.. I'll go easy?” he asked.  
you nodded as if okay. 

“His lengthy member slowly made its way into your tight hole. “ fuck your tight” he tried to move. Eventually the pace went up. He sped up. 

“fuckkk keiji fuck fuck fuck” you moaned.  
“ darling ahh fuck ah” he moaned in return. 

His rock hard cock slamming in and out of that tight hole of yours. You became breathless. The room was filled with such. You began to twitch. 

“ i’m i’m gonna cum y/n” he groaned in your ear  
“ cum all in me keiji” you looked him dead in the eyes. 

His warm liquid exploded inside your body. You both stared at each other breathless. Eventually Kageyama knocked on the door 

“ The timers up you nasty fucks” he yelled.  
“ shit” you both looked at eachother. 

You both got dressed and left the room. 

“ how was it” sugawara asked.  
“ f-fucking good” you caught breath. 

Akaashi and you sat down.  
“you said you’d go easy” you joked with him.  
“ well you’re gorgeous face made me show how i really feel” Akaashi smirked into your soul.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what other 7mih haikyuu would u like too see :)


End file.
